Main Page
SPOILER OABSA is meant to be a reference for members of the Order of the Arrow. Although anyone may look at it, please keep in mind that safeguarded material will appear here. There is information that might detract from the experiences yet to be had by future members of the Order of the Arrow. ---- = For Best Viewing: = *If you want to view this without annoying ads, set up a user account. *I suggest you go to "my preferences" at the top left of the page, then select skins, and check off "let the admins override my skin choice." This will allow you to see the pages in the intended format. = What is OABSA? = OABSA is a Wikia for the Order of the Arrow, the honor society for the Boy Scouts of America. The purpose of this Wikia is two fold. First, to provide a single place where information can be gathered and made available to members of the Order of the Arrow and other interested parties. Second, to provide a place where all of the Order's Sections, Lodges, and Chapters can set up pages to provide information for their members and for other brothers to learn about them. = How Should I Edit Pages? = This is for facts only. When setting up a page please keep that in mind. When editing Lodges, Sections, etc., Please do not use this like a lodge webpage. All information should be in a historical sense. Don't write: Current Lodge Chief - FirstName LastName Instead add him in a history: *2010 - FirstName LastName *2009 - FirstName LastName *2008 - FirstName LastName, etc. Always start with the most recent and work your way back. I ask my brothers that you take this seriously and when editing pages please keep personal bias's out of them. Please do not create pages about yourself. They will be looked at and deleted if necessary. You can make pages about people, but please keep them on a "worthy" level. The worthiness has not yet been determined, but some sort of connection to the National Level would be a good idea. Feel free to list names of people in your lodge history, but do not create a page for them if they aren't really "worthy" of one. When adding historical information I ask that you take care to make sure it is accurate. If you have something that can back up your statement then feel free to place it here as fact. If you are going from memory then please type it like this ?????_______?????, the blank being the questionable item. Should you not have any information at this time then please place ????? as a space holder. Finally, please try and keep the pages uniformed. As I am a member of Tisquantum Lodge #164 I have filled in that page and its subsequent pages quite thoroughly. Please use the formats provided in those pages in creating other pages. Please make a point to use the word "Adviser" and not "Advisor". Both are valid words with the same meaning but please spell the word with an "e" for uniformity. = Internal Links = *National * Regions 1993-Present **Regions 1973-1992 **Regions 1949-1972 ***Areas 1938-1948 *Sections **Former Sections *Current Lodges by Name *Current Lodges by Number **Central Region Lodges **Northeast Region Lodges **Southern Region Lodges **Western Region Lodges *Former Lodges by Name *Former Lodges by Number ---- *Started: 24 October, 2005 *Founder: OA164 *Main language: English *Interwiki link: Wikia:c:oabsa *URL: http://oabsa.wikia.com/